Its Just A Vacation
by Krey Wayne Anime
Summary: Odion is fed up with his disfuntional family. When the chance arises he hops a flight out of Japan along with Isis, Marik, adn Malik.


_**Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you**_

Oh that just described him perfectly didn't it? Stuck in the shadows of his family never really receiving true love except from his mother, but she was long gone now and constantly reaching out toward Malik only to be pushed away.

Odion sat on his bed listening to the song playing on the radio and couldn't help but think how that song described him.

_**Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin'**_

He looked around the room and grimaced. Everything was bland. Chalky white, one would think that no one lives there. _Or one with a tortured soul_. He thought to himself bitterly. He could hear everything that he tried to get away from by going to his room. The fighting, the yelling, the cursing. Living with Marik, Malik, and Isis it never seemed to end.

_**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be**_

He thought back to his duel against Jonouchi and how he had come so close to winning only for it to be spoiled because of stupid Marik and his damn claustrophobia. If only he had the strength to stand up. Will they ever freaking understand?! No one cares, they just cast him aside. _God, I need a vacation, PRONTO!!_

_**Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me**_

Today he would start anew and leave this servant shit behind. He was ready to move on. He WOULD move on.

_**Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you**_

But could he be able to? He still deeply loved his family but he also wanted to be recognized be society even if it was as an underdog. With that in mind he packed his bags and walked out the front door never seeing the three pairs of eyes watching his every move.

_**These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin'**_

But when he went outside he saw how everyone looked at his face and briefly wondered why he so stupid as to forget his mask. He watched with barely concealed sadness as children and adults alike looked on at him in fear.

__

_**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me**_

_Okay one small step for the Ishtars and one giant step for me. _He thought to himself woefully. Every step became a hardship and he started panting. He could feel sweat lick at his brow.

_**Hurry I'm fallin'**_

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder at looked to see Malik, Marik, and Isis all with their own packed bags and looked at Malik gratefully as the boy handed him his cloak.

"Arigato, but what are you guys doing here? Where are you going?" He asked suspiciously to his three younger siblings.

"Same question, wherever you go we go. So just DEAL WITH IT DAMMIT!" Marik screamed. Everybody sweet dropped.

"Odion we wish to be with you and after talking it over we wish to make up these last few years with you." Isis said in that calm tone of voice of hers.

"Very well. However, no fighting, cursing, no shadow realm, and NO SCREAMING MARIK!!" He yelled with a tone of finality shocking everyone into agreeing.

They made their way to the Domino airport. "Oi, you never answered our question, where are we going?" Malik asked as Odion purchased their tickets.

"I was planning on going to France and then back to Egypt." He answered like it was no big deal.

Isis looked at him, "That is an aweful lot of money."

Odion seethed. "Well if you really must know I have been working three jobs to help keep up our expenses." He was so pissed. How could they not know?! He practically slept all throughout the day. He left at sunset and came back at dawn.

Isis looked very troubled but nonetheless dropped the subject. But she thought on it she realized that he was always asleep during the day, well if they weren't fighting. Then she realized that must be why he tried to leave home, a break.

_**Oh no poor Odion! **_They all thought at the same time as they slowly figured it out.

They started looking at him sadly. He ignored them as he often did lately. He didn't care he needed, no wanted his vacation and nothing was going to stop him. His retarded family was just a minor set back.

About five minutes later they started boarding the plane. Marik, Malik, and Isis were astouned! Odion had worked up enough money to actually afford four first class tickets. Marik and Malik sat next to each other in front of Isis and Odion so Odion could keep an eye on them. Isis looked depressed seeing as Odion wouldn't dare look her way.


End file.
